Haseo and Aina Vol 1: Overwrite
by superecho
Summary: Haseo want to take on a quest that requires 2 people. With everyone either busy or offline, Haseo had no choice but to invite… Aina. Watch Haseo, Aina, and the others develop a strong bond together on their peaceful days in “The World”.
1. Rewritten Fairytale

Hey there, folks… Nice to meet you again. This is another .hack//G.U. fanfic from me (the 2nd, to be exact), so enjoy! I'm totally sucks at writing lately… I wonder what is the matter with me… Somehow, I just keep pressing the wrong alphabet on the keyboard, even while writing this story… *sigh* It's as if Tri-Edge had Data Drained me…

**???: TRRRRRIIIIIII-EEEEEDDDGGGEEEEEEE!!!!!**

superecho: …Natsume, get out. Please.

Natsume: Huh? Where's the Tri--- Uh, I mean… Sorry!

superecho: …Still, thanks.

Natsume: Keep getting stronger! *log out*

superecho: Oh well, even Haseo would go all way back to regain his levels after get his ass kicked by Azure Kite. I have to cheer up a bit. =)

Anyway, thank you for your regular patronage of my stories! Any review with plus and minus will be very welcomed… Do not cast Vak Don, Orvak Don, or any fire attack spells or scrolls on me. Please just enjoy the story. =D

**Disclaimer:** .hack//G.U. does not belong to me, but Cyber Connect 2 and Bandai Namco Games.

_

* * *

HEARTFILL_

--

_USEFUL FOR ALL_

--

"**What is happiness to you?"**

--

--

**.hack//G.U.**

**Haseo and Aina**

**Vol. 1//Overwrite**

**By superecho**

**Summary**: Haseo want to take on a quest that requires 2 people. With everyone either busy or offline, Haseo had no choice but to invite… Aina. Watch Haseo, Aina, and the others develop a strong bond together on their peaceful days in "The World".

_Chapter 1: Rewritten Fairytale_

-

**Σ Dual City Breg Epona**

It was the usual day at the famous online game "The World R:2", every player is doing their daily game life as usual… Well, except one particular player.

"**ALL RIGHT!**"

Everyone near the Chaos Gate is freaked out by that scream, but no one dare to protest after looking on who it was. It was a gray-haired Adept rogue, wearing white sun-related fashion, and about 170 cm tall. Yup, it's the legendary **"Terror of Death"**.

"*cough*," aware of the other players' glares at him, the known best player of The World try to regain his cool.

Unlike his usual 'bored' face, Haseo looked very happy today. As if he was infected with AIDA, Haseo was giggling all the way from the Quest Shop until the Chaos Gate. Zelkova who was stalking him, immediately logged out. Kaede who was tailing her master, followed him soon after. Saku who was about to confront Haseo with her usual 'Give Master En back' rants, turn her back and off to 'search' for Endrance instead. What's wrong with Haseo today?

///

Quest: Prelude of Love

Client: Dr. Dicup

Reward: Word of Vigor x 10, Dusk Chim-Chim x 10

-

Suggested PC Level: None.

My Laboratory Cave was invaded by group of monsters. Please exterminate the monsters and retrieve my ultimate creation!

-

Clear Conditions: Defeat all monsters in the dungeon and search for the specific item.

-

Participating Member: 2 people required.

///

With things pretty quiet and peaceful without AIDA or Cubia around, Haseo's main activity is to build up his stats. Well, of course he hangs out a lot with his friends. Although his real 'work' mostly maintain Canard to be useful for the noobs with Silabus and Gaspard, most likely he'll be dragged out of the guild by the others. Which in case, he didn't like.

With those troublesome things around, Haseo's escape is to do a search for stats boosting items. Most likely the only way to obtain them is through a quest, but it only gave one and will took so much time. There is rarely any quest with multiple rewards, yet he found one now. It'll be nice to boost up his maximum HP and SP as high as possible, in a single swipe. It's actually quite fun to look every meter in your status screen is going through the roof. …Or at least, much better than to deal with his friends. Since for such occasion, Haseo will be the one who drag his friends around.

---

"About time," Haseo said as he regained his cool state, while look up at the Chaos Gate. Haseo slowly open the Party menu, scrolling through his friends list. He needs one more person for the quest; as he is a fighter type, he will have to choose a magic-type player.

"Let's see…," Haseo said as he read the list thoroughly…

///

[**Busy**] Atoli

[**Busy**] Kuhn

[**Offline**] Pi

[**Busy**] Silabus

[**Busy**] Gaspard

[**Offline**] Piros the 3rd

[**Offline**] Alkaid

[**Busy**] Sakubo

[**Busy**] Endrance

[**Busy**] Antares

[**Busy**] Matsu

[**Offline**] Yata

[**Busy**] Zelkova

[**Offline**] Shino

[**Busy**] Bordeaux

[**Busy**] Kaede

[**Busy**] Kite

[**Busy**] Azure Balmung

[**Busy**] Azure Orca

[**Offline**] Tabby

[**Busy**] Natsume

…

///

"What the… Everyone is either busy or offline!?" Haseo yelled in displeasure, then wonder, "Atoli, Matsu, Zelkova, and Kaede seemed to busy rebuilding the 'Moon Tree'. Pi, Yata, (and maybe Piros…?) are probably busy doing the work at CC Corp. Silabus and Gaspard are leading some noobs to a dungeon, I know that. Sakubo is stalking Endrance (considering its Saku right now). Endrance… I don't want to know. Alkaid… I don't know. She said that she's having some errand today, though. Shino and Tabby are probably busy doing their career studies. Antares… He must be drunk again. Bordeaux… Ganging up on noobs with Grein and Lone Negi, I guess (I'll PKK them if I ever see them). Natsume… …Tri-Edge as usual, nothing else. But Kite, Azure Balmung, and Azure Orca? Hell, what would've kept wandering AI knights busy? Is Aura… Nope. Don't think of anything."

Haseo tap his own head, confused and frustrated, "Damn… I can't take on the quest like this."

But as Haseo is about to give up, his eyes locked at the bottom name of his Party list, "Huh? Wait a minute…"

///

[**Online**] Aina

///

"…Aina is online! Oh well, I guess I'll just invite her," Haseo mumbled. Aina is a Shadow Warlock like Sakubo, so she'll do as well as Atoli or Shino.

/ Sending short mail. Please wait one moment. /

…

…

…

/ Haseo…? Alright, I'll be there. /

---

Three azure rings formed in front of the Chaos Gate, warping in a young, blue haired girl with short demeanor and white gothic dress. Her hair fall quite long below her skinny shoulders, slightly hide off her beautiful yet cold face.

"Hello, Haseo. How are you today?" she said.

"I'm fine, Aina. Thanks," Haseo replied as he directly looks at Aina's deep black eyes, "How about you?"

Aina walk closer to Haseo and return the eye contact, "I'm quite fine. After resting completely for a few days, I'm much better now. I can play as long as I want today."

Haseo feel relieved, but also concerned. Aina's voice… seems to be happy and sad at the same time, "But Bo is not playing today, so there's nothing much to do…"

…As expected, Ovan was all Aina had. Her one and only reason to play this game in the first place--- is so she can together with her big brother. Without him around, Aina just feel empty and sad. But she can't help it. Ovan's gone. He had made the ultimate sacrifice to save her from a coma. But it's too painful for her to lose him in return.

…Still, she's not being selfish and finally let her brother go. She is trying as best as she could to move on with her life. Thanks to that, her terrible sickness has finally found a way of curing. It still need so much time to be cured completely, but regardless her health is gradually getting better. Even her body is getting better; the hole in her heart is still opened wide. It's just like that moment, at Mac Anu…

---

- **Flashback**. One month ago, Mac Anu's Alchemy District

Haseo just finished some Deluxe Flyers handout, and about to report to Bikman, the so called artist of "The World". It's a pain to deliver them to every single player, especially the types that like to wander deeply in the dungeon for a long time. Haseo like the Chim's Kicker or Stray Mecha Grunty campaign better, but he can't help it since Atoli forced him to.

/

"Let's spread love, peace, and harmony to all 'The World'!" the green cleric said.

If it's just her, Haseo would have shrugged her off as always, but…

"We'll save 'The World' with powerful love!!" a **GOLDEN** L. Partizan yelled.

--A certain womanizer butts in really doesn't help anything…

"Come on, Haseo. You shouldn't keep the ladies waiting," said a certain blue haired 'gentleman'.

Not to mention, to have this guy brat boy appear out of nowhere from your back has always been a heart shock…

"We'll unite ''The World' together, Haseo! =D," said the small boy with… deer horns.

As if a stalker is not the worst, some "E" Maniac bumped into you…

"Let's do it! (Maybe one of them got 'Tri-Edge'… :D )" said a green haired girl.

…To make it worse, Haseo is powerless if this person came into play:

"With this campaign accomplished, you shall become a more wonderful man. Don't you agree, Haseo?" a black cleric said, with IRRESISTABLE SMILE.

/

Haseo really don't want to remember. Why he's getting dragged around all the time, every day? Sure, it seemed he's very popular lately… Especially with girls. But all that really just sucked his life force. …Still, the work for today has ended, so let's make this quick. As soon as Haseo reported to Bikman (who can only say 'oh my'), he immediately open up his menu and highlight the "Log Out" option. …And that's when he saw Aina; rested her hands on the bridge, all alone. Haseo closed his menu and try to greet her.

"Aina?" Haseo called out to her, but no response.

Aina is staring into the orange water bathe in setting sunlight, with hollow eyes. Her pale skin merged perfectly with the eternal bridge of everlasting aqua capital; strengthen the idea that her soul is not there. Haseo steps closer to her; very close beside her, but she didn't flinch a bit. Her small face is covered with deep sorrow, ruining all the gothic beauty she had.

"…Aina?" Haseo attempted to call her once more, "Aina? What are you doing here?"

Aina finally aware of the Adept Rogue's presence, and gasped, "H-Haseo!? When did you get here?"

"A minute ago," Haseo harden his expression a little, "And you seemed completely out of it."

Aina looked both sad and embarrassed, touching her own lips over and over again with her small gloved hand. Strangely, she avoids the eye contact with Haseo before answering:

"I didn't… do anything in particular… Just enjoying the scenery."

Haseo crosses his arms on his chest, "You didn't play with Bo?"

Aina, still avert her eyes from Haseo, answers, "No… Not today…"

Haseo's eyebrows raised, "…Come to think of it, Bo sent me an e-mail about you doesn't want to play with him for ENTIRE WEEK."

"I-I just don't feel like it…," Aina replied, she sounded like she's covering up something.

Haseo sighed, draw a conclusion as he continue to speak, "…You're still can't get over Ovan, aren't you?"

"…**!!"** Aina's eyes opened wide, her eyes finally meet Haseo's as she is shocked--- that out of all people, Haseo was the one who could see through her heart.

Haseo sighed once more, looked down, "…Let him go, Aina. You're only making it harder like this. Not just for you, but also for him."

Aina bite her lips, her thoughts are filled with anger, "What do you know!? I-I can't get over him so easily…"

Haseo scratches his hair, closing his eyes in quiet passion, "…I didn't say it was easy. Even now, I still think of him from day to day."

Aina confused, "T-Then why you said that to me…?"

Haseo's crimson eyes opened--- shows a fierce determination, like the one he showed when triumphed over Cubia, "---Because it's not about letting the past go and vanish behind you… But to keep moving forward, using it as stepping stone… While hold it dear in your heart."

"…**..!!"** Aina can't help but frozen in place by Haseo's words. Since when that he… had become this wise? It's like Ovan was speaking through Haseo's mouth…

Haseo turned his back towards her, while spoke without turning back, "If Ovan see you like this… What would he say?" Haseo walk away, and then log out.

"…," Aina's head lowered down, she has no more courage to see Haseo head on. She feels ashamed of herself, to let the sorrow get into her. Ovan was always the best for her; always caring and protecting her, but it doesn't mean--- that she will always be in such state. Eventually, she has to stand up by her own. Not about discarding the little things you had on childhood, but to let yourself no more attached to it and move on while keeping them in mind. That's what Growing Up is all about.

---

**//Desktop ALTIMIT**

Ryou Misaki slowly removed his M2D, murmuring about what just happened.

"Maybe… I was too harsh," he said, feel rather guilty. But 5 minutes later, his ill feelings just washed away with the 'bing' sound from his computer.

"A new e-mail…? T-This is…!" Ryou's jaws dropped to see who it was from.

///

Sender: Aina

Subject: My Happiness

-

Hello, Haseo. Thank you very much for today.

We can't keep on reminiscing forever, right…? I just discovered it today, thanks to you.

My brother wanted it to end this way… I shouldn't be wandering around aimlessly these days; my brother would've been angry if he ever saw me like this. I've told you before that I must wish for happiness… Well, it didn't work out yet. …And just looking back at old sweet memories all the time won't help anything.

So… Thank you. You made me realize something important.

Still, Haseo--- What is happiness to you? It is to be together all the time with all your loved ones? Then… What is it for me now?

My happiness… I don't know what it is, but I will find it.

…Or maybe I already have, I'm not sure. I think the time will tell me.

-

Oh, yeah… Here's my member address. I'm often offline and maybe can't help you much, but please accept it. I'm a Shadow Warlock just like Bo, by the way.

…Haseo…

If you don't mind… I like to be with you again someday.

///

Ryou Misaki feels relieved, completely free of the guilt he thought he had. Since that day, the two are developing some sort of bond. Ryou occasionally invite her to his party as Haseo; mostly they chatted in towns, shopping, or rarely level up with Bo. He couldn't quite describe it, but to have Aina in his friend list… He felt happy. As if… a part of Ovan is around him.

- **End of Flashback**

---

"Haseo?" the sweet voice of the little Shadow Warlock awaken Haseo from his reminisce.

With a 'no problem' face, Haseo answers, "No. It's nothing, Aina."

Out of a blue; Haseo patted Aina's head softly, which give her a surprise, "Ha… Haseo?"

It's not like Haseo think of Aina as his little sister or anything, but he knew better than anyone what it feels like to be lonely. His dark, painful, and sorrowful PKK days--- after he lost Shino. All the negative feelings, the unstoppable urge to run away… He could never forget that. No matter how tough Aina was, she'll never able to heal her heart alone. No matter how best she did to move on--- She'll never get over it completely by herself.

Haseo slowly scrubbed Aina's hair, "…Don't worry, Aina. Today, you got me!"

Aina's mouth opened, feel confused. But somehow she feels just right to return Haseo's encouragement with a smile, **"…Thank you."**

---

Haseo explained to Aina about the high-rewarding quest, he even agree to share the reward items as Aina please. But Aina pushed away all that kindness, said that Haseo can have it all and she just feel enough to spend time with him. The 'purified' "Terror of Death" tried to insist a bit, but this little sister of "The Rebirth" keep her will as steady as the azure sky above them. Haseo finally given up and the two proceed to the Quest Shop.

"So you will take this quest? Please wait a moment," said the short lumped NPC, who walk slowly like a penguin to grab the classic-styled phone, "Hello, this is the Quest Shop. We have adventurers here who will accept Dr. Dicup's request."

A minute later, a similar postured NPC walked up to Haseo and Aina. He looked the same, except for the lab worker coat, and high voice.

"So, you're the adventurers who will take my request?" he asked, while unnecessarily pointing his arm in shaking motion.

"Hmm… You two seem quite promising… *chuckle*" he spoke in odd manner, which turn up a question mark in Haseo's head.

"Let's get down to business. You see, my name is Dr. Dicup. I am a researcher in field of affection and compassion, or to put it simply--- Love," he said while lifting his arms like Piros the 3rd, which make Haseo to let out a sigh.

"Living things especially Humans and Beasts have strong connection between them, which not occasionally turn into something powerful. It's so mysterious, yet so easy to be forged--- Which is why I would like to uncover its secrets!" he continued in high-spirited voice, like a true determinant researcher. Aina listened very carefully, while Haseo was getting bored and looked impatient.

"There is a wedding ceremony at the famous **aqua** **capital** to prove its capability and success, yet I'm worried--- That without a proper test and support on the way to that holy ritual, everything will become chaotic. That's why I've created my Ultimate Creation: **Zephyr's Sacrament**. However, the **Laboratory Cave** where my ultimate creation is placed, was invaded by dangerous monsters!" he said, barely giving any long coma.

"Yeah, yeah," Haseo mumbled, rather ticked off, "So we'll just need to wipe out the monsters and get back your thing, right?"

"No!" he yelled, "My ultimate creation is a prototype and could be have side effects, so it can only be tested on my Laboratory Cave. Once you exterminate all the monsters, please find and activate it right away!"

Aina feel rather uncomfortable with the last statement, "So... We'll be your test subjects?"

"No, no," he said again, motioning his hand up and down, "Once it activated, the effect will spread to entire areas of The World. Everyone will soon gather in peace and harmony! Please do your best! I wish you luck."

---

Haseo is folding his arms as usual, itching to go, "So Aina, do you need to make preparations?"

Aina shakes her head, unintentionally waving the white lace of her maid-styled hair band, "No, Haseo. I'm good to go."

"Haseo stretches his body in pleasure, "Good. Let's go!"

The two opened the menu in front of the Chaos Gate, ready to warp. But as Aina take a look at the area's name, she's freaking out, "Wait---"

But it's too late, as Ryou already pressed the X button on his controller.

---

**Σ Seducing Gothic's Young Virgin**

-

Two triple azure rings warping in Haseo and Aina into the entrance of humid-grassed cave. Haseo take a few steps forward, burned up in passion, "Alright, let's do this!"

Aina, however, only stood silently.

"What's wrong, Aina?" Haseo asked, turned his head.

"…," Aina's lips seemed to be sealed.

"Aina?" Haseo started to worry.

"Haseo… Did you look at the area words before took on this quest?" she asked, with a suspicious gaze.

"Yeah…," Haseo answered, quite lazy, "So? Is something the matter?"

"Haseo… I believe I'm much younger than you…?" she asked quite bluntly, aimed at the core of the matter.

"What are you---," Haseo wondered, but quickly blushing upon discovering the fact, "…H-Hell no! I don't care about the area words, okay!? …All I want is the reward!"

Aina chuckles, "Calm down, Haseo… I was just joking… You're so funny while blushing like that," and she continued to laugh for a few minutes. Haseo hate to be tricked by a little girl, but he glad that Aina is having fun now. Although; it would've been better if he wasn't the clown.

---

Jokes aside, the two conquered the dungeon quite fast. The monsters groups are quite numerous, but they're a few levels lower than the two and weren't that hard to beat. Haseo would run up to the enemies, striking them down with a hard stroke from his Broad Sword or quick slices from his Twin Blades--- while in the same time keep them away from Aina, which allowed her to cast devastating attack spells from a distance and let Haseo finish the battle with a wide-ranged Rengeki from his 'Shadowy Death' Scythe. When Haseo's HP got low, he would brandish his Dual Guns and open fire from a long range--- While pushing the enemies away with rapid bullets and waiting for Aina's healing spells. The two quickly defeated all the monsters and reached the last room of the dungeon.

"Finally," Haseo huffed, rather tired but looked happy.

"Yes, Haseo. We're almost done," Aina panted, but her face is so joyful.

Haseo once again patted Aina's head; this time she's no longer surprised, but smiled happily. Haseo return her beautiful smile with a grin, "So, are you having fun?"

Aina laughed slightly; before smiling wide, "Yes! I have a great time with you, Haseo. Thank you very much for your kindness."

Haseo's cheeks are slightly painted in pink now, "W-Well, that's good to hear." Come to think of it, Aina hasn't been smiling so naturally like that lately--- Ever since she parted with Ovan…

"Come, Haseo. Let's activate the **Zephyr's Sacrament**," Aina said as she is pointing to small steam machine, shaped in heart and surrounded with wind energy balls.

"Alright, let's finish this quest." Haseo replied, ready to press the switch. The switch pressed, a soothing BGM is played all of a sudden--- With loud machine noises mixed up with screams. …And then, everything went white.

---

In a room where everything is white, Haseo and Aina are standing and staring at each other in the eye. Slowly, they move closer to each other, give a passionate gaze back and forth, and then… hugged deeply.

---

"…Urrghh…," Haseo was laid down on the stone floor, confused of what just happened. Was it a dream? Weird. Haseo slowly get back to his feet.

"Uh…," Aina groaned, slowly waking up from her cat-sleeping position nearby Haseo.

"Are you alright, Aina?" Haseo asked.

"I'm fine Haseo, but… What was that dream? You had the same dream, Haseo? We are hugging each ot---," she spoke, completely unaware--- Until she's blushing 5 seconds later. Even that's just a dream, she's hardly ever been hugged by anyone in real life or online--- Well, except by Ovan.

"I-It's not important!" Haseo replied in panic-filled tone, blushing as well.

Aina quickly shove away her blush, and change the topic, "Uh… I don't know what happened, but I think we've finished the quest."

Haseo has recovered his cool as well; start speaking in his usual tone, "Y-Yeah. But what was that dream… is all about?"

"Maybe… That was the side effects Dr. Dicup mentioned? Perhaps, it's only to embarrass the players…," Aina replied calmly, tried as hard as she could not to blushing. No matter what the circumstances, a boy and a girl hugged deeply like that was rather embarrassing. Even it's just an imagination.

"Damn that NPC. I'll hit him real hard!" Haseo yelled a bit, in anger.

Aina chuckles, "Don't, Haseo. He'll get scared and won't give you the reward… Heehee."

Aina smiles widely once again, wipe away all of Haseo's fury. Her smile was always reassuring to anyone; Bo could prove that.

With a relieved sigh, Haseo patted Aina's head once more, "Oh well, Aina. Let's go back to town." Haseo still don't know why he did that so much today, but regardless he felt quite relaxed while doing it.

Aina smiles even wider; folding her hands happily, "Alright, Haseo!" She looked so much more alive today, far from her sick days.

---

Haseo and Aina slowly walked back to a platform and teleported back to town--- without noticing that a small figure was following right behind them.

---

_**To be continued…**_

**

* * *

*******

**-**

**Log 1:** A rare gift

**Description:** A day after acquiring Aina's member address, Haseo sent a "Hello" Greeting Card to her.

///

Sender: Haseo

Subject: -Greeting Card- **Hello**

-

**-YOU ARE THE GREATEST-**

///

An hour later, Haseo received a reply.

///

Sender: Aina

Subject: RE: Greeting Card

-

…I rarely receive something like this, even in real life.

Thank you, Haseo.

///

*********

* * *

Ahh!! Chapter 1 of Volume 1 done!! Aina is sweet and cute, so I think she deserved more important part in the story… :D And Haseo should've taken care of her in place of Ovan, just like he did to Bo and not to just let her by herself… Well, at least inside "The World".

Actually I wanted it to be a light humor story with only a few chapters, but I ended up making it long, serious, and dramatic--- Thus, even make it into several volumes (with multiple chapters each volume) like the game… -_-

But it turned up good and I like it! :D (Hope you like it too!) Maybe I'm finally recovered from my poor writing spirit these days? LoL I'm grateful to God and all of you for that! I'll keep doing my best!

Oh, the **Log** part was my own creation on what Aina would say if she ever gets a greeting card from Haseo. I will try to make all of Aina's responses to all of the greeting cards in the game, so please enjoy!

Thank you for your patronage of this story! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!


	2. Gust of the First Land

Chapter 2, everyone! It's so great to see you again! Hope you're doing well and healthy as I do. In this chapter, there will be more humor rather than romance. Just you know, there are no illegal pairings in this story! (As well in my other stories) You'll be surprised in this chapter, that's for sure! (I hope…) Well, enough the chit-chat. Here goes nothing…!

Do not cast Vak Don, Orvak Don, or any fire attack spells or scrolls on me. Please just enjoy the story. =D

**Disclaimer:** .hack//G.U. does not belong to me, but Cyber Connect 2 and Bandai Namco Games.

**

* * *

.hack//G.U.**

**Haseo and Aina**

**Vol. 1//Overwrite**

**By superecho**

-

*********

Haseo's Member Address List, No. 22

**o/ Aina**

I love to read books.

Especially fantasy novels.

Haseo…

Let's spend good times together.

*********

**---**

_Chapter 2: Gust of the First Land_

-

**Σ Dual City Breg Epona**

It was the usual quiet day at the root town of Sigma server, Breg Epona. Every player is walking around the high-tech town to do some shopping or trade away items and information, like these players…

"WOW! Are you serious?" an excited player asked, flipping his tail (he had one!?).

"Quiet, Train Dog," a player try to calm his 'pretend to be a dog' friend down.

"Dead serious," a short player answered.

"It just… Wow. After marriage, there will be son/daughter!?" Train Dog shouted.

"Quiet, Train Dog!" the tall player scolded the dog.

"Sssht! Keep your voice down! This is the newest rumor available!" the short player yelled.

"Whoops, sorry… Anyway, please give us more detail!" Train Dog continued.

The short player starts, "From what I've heard, the CC Corp will add a new function to players whom had performed the marriage event. In addition that those two players are now a married couple, they can have children!"

"AMAZING!!!" Train Dog barked in excitement.

"QUIET, I SAID!!" the tall player smacked Train Dog to kiss the floor.

Train Dog; however, stand up again with a smile that is so frightening. If CC Corp had implemented the movement, Train Dog would have swinging his tongue by now. …Oh, wait. He's doing it, right now.

"I'm gonna do it! I will propose to Jahad and have a child from her!!" Train Dog exclaimed, swinging his tongue like a… well, his name.

The tall player smiles mockingly, "Lady Bomber Jahad? …You're going to propose to her, like, when she's about to PK you?"

"YES!" Train Dog answered in high-pitched voice.

"Even she has PK-ed you 157 times?" the tall player asked again.

"YES!!" Train Dog answered even determinant than before.

"…Although she always took away your items, while you can't even say 'Hi' to her? …Wait, why I asked you questions like a priest in wedding ceremony?" the tall player asked, after that slapped himself on the face.

"YES!!!" Train Dog answered again, ignoring the second statement.

"You know what? You're almost sounded like a stalker," the tall player said in disgust.

"Take it easy, lover boy," the short player said, "It's just a rumor."

However, Train Dog already runs towards the Chaos Gate, "I'M COMING, LOVE!!" …and warped out of the town to a random area, presumably to get PKed.

"…What a friend you got there, ASPEKT," the short player teased.

"Why I waste my time with that stalker while I have millions of beauties waiting for me?" ASPEKT countered.

---

Two times three azure rings warped in both white-cool male Adept Rogue and white-gothic female Shadow Warlock. The two just finished a Quest of multiple rewards and they are smiling wide. Numerous players are staring at them, but they didn't really bother.

"That was very fun, Haseo," the little girl player in gothic dress said.

"Glad you're having fun, Aina," the tall boy player in sun-related fashion replied.

Though it's just been a short time they've spend time together, the two seemed so close already. Some sort of invisible bond is formed tightly between the two, pull them closer and closer by each day. While both of them don't have any idea of what bond is it, they're keeping it intact until now. The warmth and blissful resonance they felt from this mysterious bond was far too valuable to let go. It's also the very feelings which drove them to chat so joyfully every time; …even right now.

"Haseo, you are so strong," Aina said to Haseo, both teased and praised him at the same time.

"…Cut it out," Haseo ranted, blushing slightly.

"It's true, Haseo," Aina is clenching her fists, excited, "I've been to a dungeon once with my brother before, and your strength is almost as equal to him."

Hearing his 'goal', Haseo's crimson eyes are lit up, "…Really? I do?"

Aina place two fingers on her chin, "…But, my brother was able to get me unharmed all the way back in the dungeon."

Haseo take a few steps back as if he just got a punch in the face, "…So I'm still not as good as Ovan, huh?"

Somehow Aina felt Haseo's offended feelings and want to apologize, "No, I didn't mean it like that… Please don't be angry."

Haseo sighed; but he quickly put out his anger and flashing out a smile, while once again giving a pat on Aina's head, "Oh, well. Thanks anyway, Aina."

While Haseo feel relaxed for unknown reason when giving her a pat on the head, Aina feel relaxed too somehow. Every time Aina closed her eyes; when every moment Haseo scrubbed her long blue hair, Aina could feel… Warmth… Affection… Comfort... Why she did feel this way? If there is someone who could make Aina feels this way, Ovan is the one. But why; right now, she feels the similar feelings with… Haseo? She is still unable to comprehend; and all she can do is embracing it with all of her heart.

After a few minutes of warmth which seemed like hours, Haseo stopped his act and get back to the main topic, "…I guess we've cleared it. Let's report to the Quest Shop."

"Yes," Aina replied softly.

---

On the way to the Quest Shop, Haseo and Aina spots---

"Hey, Haseo!"

Hearing the child-like voice, Haseo's face grows pale. Haseo start to turn his body; pretend like he never heard it, and run---

"Haseo, isn't that my brother's old friend?" Aina spoke a bit loud, while take a grip to Haseo's hand.

"Um, well… I… think," Haseo spoke in a low tone, defeated miserably as the gothic girl snatched his only chance to escape.

"Hey, Haseo!" a small white-coated Flick Reaper said, "It's been a while."

Haseo sighed; before turn his body again and face his destiny, "Hello… Zelkova."

The little boy with deer horns on his head speaks, while shaking his head in childish gesture, "How have you been, Haseo? I haven't seen you around much these days."

Haseo sighed again, "Well, just the usual."

"Zelkova, it's nice to meet you again," Aina spoke softly, offering her hand.

Zelkova accepted the offer to handshake with a smile, "The pleasure's all mine, Aina."

"How's the Moon Tree, Zelkova?" Aina asked, curious of its condition.

"Moon Tree is doing great, we'll return to our regular activities soon enough. It's also thanks to you, Haseo," Zelkova chirped happily.

"Yeah, yeah…," Haseo replied lazily, didn't feel entertained at all.

While the two kids are chatting excitedly, all Haseo did was muttering over and over again. Sure, he wants to get away from Zelkova, but Aina's hand is constantly holding his.

"Lord Zelkova!"

"…Damn," Haseo muttered in low-pitched voice, as a lady in red is approaching.

"Oh, Kaede!" Zelkova chirped playfully, while hesitantly approach her.

Kaede, on the other hand, put up a sharp glare, "Lord Zelkova! Don't wander around whenever I'm not looking!"

Zelkova lowered his head, while unnecessarily smiling, "S-Sorry…"

"It's true the Moon Tree is gradually returning into shape, but many players are still looking down at us. Please don't walk around by yourself!" Kaede scolded her master fiercely, either one of angry, worried, or annoyed. Well, maybe all of them.

"I'm sorry, Kaede. But don't worry too much about me, I'll be alright," Zelkova reasoned, still as cheerful as before.

"It's true, Kaede. He only wanted to greet us," Aina added.

"How sweet of you, Ms. Aina," Kaede spoke with a smile, while bowing down to see Aina's half-western gothic face, "But…"

Aina look up curiously at Kaede's traditional Japanese face, "…But?"

**BGM**: Pain in the…

Kaede hardens her expression, like a samurai who want to slay her enemies, "Today, Lord Zelkova has slipped down from my watch **142 times**. 80 times are because of seeing an item, 37 times for seeing cute-designed players, 16 times for seeing rare items trades, and 9 times for seeing someone who seemed to be Master Haseo."

Aina at loss for words, "…Um, that was…"

"What a record," Haseo mocked.

"Haseo," Aina reminded.

"Kaede," Haseo said, ignoring Aina.

"Yes, Master Haseo?" Kaede replied politely.

"Whenever you need a babysitter, just invite me," Haseo spoke mockingly, grinning wide.

"Thank you very much, Master Haseo," Kaede bowed deeply, feel grateful.

Aina wrinkles, and then speaks with both sweet and discipline voice, "Haseo, don't be rude. I know Zelkova is acting like a little child who makes trouble all the time, but Kaede is a fine woman. She can handle you, right Zelkova?"

Zelkova is sweat-dropping; stand proudly with watery eyes and red cheeks, either feel happy or embarrassed, "Hahahahaha…"

---

**BGM**: Flashy Horse

It was always a bright, sunny day at the Dual City. The crowd around is still putting up an observation to the small group, curious of… Some… thing? Or perhaps…

Kaede regain her cool and speaks, "Master Haseo, pardon my rudeness, but could you please come to the Moon Tree Headquarters later? Lord Zelkova needs---"

"By the way, Haseo," Zelkova cut, try to change topic, "What did you two do?"

"We just finished a Quest," Haseo explained, crossing his arms in his usual state.

"It was very fun and have good rewards," Aina added, smiling reassuringly.

"Multiple rewards? Wow! …And I suppose they're status boost items?" Zelkova chirped.

"…Yes, I need to get stronger," Haseo replied with his eyes rolled to nowhere.

"This is a time of peace, Master Haseo. Shouldn't you enjoy it a little?" Kaede butted in, completely forgot of what she want to talk about in the first place.

"I know, but… Well…," Haseo's eyes are looking at Aina's feet, like he's avoiding something.

"…Haseo?" Aina asked, as she felt some chills on her legs.

"I will protect you and Lord Zelkova at any cost, Master Haseo. You shouldn't worry about it," Kaede insisted, revealing her Bushido-like loyalty.

"…Thanks, Kaede," Haseo replied without even lifting his head.

Aina reached up to Haseo's face with her slim hands and whispers, "…Haseo? What are you afraid of? You seemed to avoiding Zelkova."

Haseo a bit shocked that the little girl was able read his mind, but what he's focusing on now is…

**BGM**: Nobody Knows

"Well, Haseo," Zelkova continues with his 'strongest smile' equipped, "We need to keep the peace of The World, so to increase our status through the system is a must!"

'Please don't' Haseo screamed deep inside, 'Don't remind me of---'

"What about you give me some virus cores, Haseo? I'll give you lots of status boosting items!" Zelkova offered with joyful face. Haseo, on the other hand, is blacked out.

'Damn' Haseo pouted inside, 'He said it! Damn'

"Speaking of which, you haven't gave me any virus cores lately," Zelkova added.

'Damn you, Zelkova' Haseo keep pouting, 'It's because of the last time---'

"…Haseo?" Aina touched Haseo's right cheek, worried.

"ARGH!" Haseo returned from another world as he saw Aina's face was just 5 cm from him.

"Master Haseo?" Kaede asked, for safety measures.

"I'm fine!" Haseo answered a bit too hasty, cheeks are slightly crimson.

"So Haseo, what about the virus cores?" Zelkova asked again, unfazed by the 'event'.

Haseo crossed his arms, but failed to hide his anxiety and pale face, "Well, I have no virus cores right no---"

"Um, Haseo… We have 89 virus cores right now," Aina corrected, after double-checked the Key Items Inventory. And in this case, make Haseo's face grow even paler instead of brightening it up.

'Aina! You're supposed to be on my side!' Haseo pouted again inside.

Somehow able to read his mind, Aina answered to Haseo's heart's content, "What did I do wrong, Haseo?"

***GACK!***

Haseo's player Ryou Misaki choked himself in the real life, hard to breathe. As he feels like dying, the memory of nightmare with Zelkova is coming back to him…

---

- **Flashback**. Unknown time ago, Unknown Random Area

Haseo is soloing in a random area with quiet full-moon night background, tested his new self at the barrage of monsters. He didn't learn any new skills from his four weapons of choice, didn't get any particular strong equipment lately, but his status was pumped by +15 for almost all the traits in Status screen! While some time ago he's battling it to death while soloing here with low stocks of items, right now his fingers on the controller are barely sweating.

"This is great!" Haseo chirped.

Haseo was doing monologue quite often, chirped unnaturally like Zelkova. Why? Well… Haseo has made a great use to the Avatar Awakening installed by Zelkova (hacked-wise, of course) to collect virus cores from monsters and strengthen the Lost Weapons. When the Lost Weapons has reached its maximum potential, what else some scraps of drained data do? Well, Zelkova the so-not-innocent hacker would love to use them, and Haseo glad he can trade it for some status boosting items at the Wise Grunty. Hence, the new 'Super Terror of Death' is born! Haseo like to see his own Adept Rogue self is getting stronger; not to mention how much hassle from his friends he could avoid, with soloing like this in perfect safety. Haseo feel really grateful to Zelkova now; except when seeing the trace Zelkova left while stalking him, of course. …Or so he thought.

"…Oh, well. I should say thanks to Zelkova later," Haseo finished his monologue. If he hadn't, maybe someone will spot him as a psycho. …Or THAT GUY as a psycho.

"Hum, hum, hum, hum…"

Well, speak of The World.

"Wait, isn't that… Zelkova…!?" Haseo gasped, but not loud enough to make a scene.

Haseo quickly hide behind the bushes, watching someone is approaching to his direction. True; it's Zelkova, chirping happily like a runaway boy from home. Even true; Kaede isn't with him, which explains the overloaded tension of freedom Haseo felt from him. But what is not-so-true is---

"Come on, boys! Follow me!!" Zelkova shouted, waving his arms to make them follow him.

…Them?

***squeal, squeal, squeal, squeal***

"What in The World!?" Haseo said half-screaming, but not loud enough to distract… them.

Good amounts of Chim-chims are following after Zelkova, walking (or half running) toward him in a very straight order. Huh? Nothing's strange about that, right? …Alright; Chim-chims which following a player instead of running away is strange, but nothing else! …Except the fact that all those Chim-chims… **ARE DEER-HORNED!**

**BGM**: Pongo Dance

"**&$)#!/?**" Haseo grumbled loudly, but Zelkova and his ten things weren't distracted.

All those Chim-chims are deer-horned, from short to long one. Normal, Rare, even King and God Chim-chims… The ten in total are following Zelkova like they're some sort of an elite force (with horns) …Wait, ten? Haseo just remembered that he traded 10 of his 99 virus cores before…

[Earlier]

"Here your ten virus cores," Haseo said, stuffing some hexagons to Zelkova's hands.

"Thanks, Haseo! Take this item in return!" Zelkova chirped happily.

"You're welcome, but… What you're going to do with it?" Haseo asked curiously.

"It's not important!" Zelkova refused to answer with a chirp.

"…With you taking it personally and not through the Wise Grunty, it's not important?" Haseo asked, even more curious of this 'suspect'.

"IT'S A SECRET!" Zelkova pouted.

[Now]

"So THAT was the ten virus cores for…," Haseo mumbled to himself.

Zelkova is leading the ten Chim-chims like a group of marching soldiers, while on the same time Haseo keep slamming his head to the ground. Ryou Misaki felt that the impact was real, since he's slamming his head to the desk in the same motion.

Ever since that day, Haseo stopped to hunt for Virus Cores. He hates to get through quests just for a single item, but who knows what kind of wacky experiment that kid is going to pull? For Haseo, it's better to go through the desert millions of times than giving some mad hacker the ingredients of disaster.

- **End of Flashback**

---

"Haseo, Haseo…"

Ryou Misaki snapped back to life, as a sweet voice rings in his ears.

"Haseo… Haseo…!"

It is Aina's voice…! It feels so close, even though she's so distant…

"Haseo…!!"

***COUGH***

"Haseo!!" Aina's voice gave Ryou Misaki a slap on the face.

Figures; Ryou can hear her voice from the **speaker**, not from anywhere mystical.

"Y-Yes, Aina? What did I miss?" Haseo said a bit dazed, barely recovered from the choke.

"Zelkova was asking you, about why you haven't trade virus cores with him lately," Aina finished her recap, with a slight hardness in her tone.

"Well, um…," Haseo spin his brain, "I was just addicted to quests lately!"

…Lame excuse, no?

"Oh, I see Haseo. Glad you're having fun," Zelkova accepted it quite boldly.

Whether Zelkova just playing dumb or didn't notice for real, Haseo let out a relieved sigh. But it soon to fade as the strange tension Haseo felt around him, start to divert his focus.

Haseo rolled his crimson eyes to look around, "It is just me, or…?"

"No, Haseo," Aina added with a feeling of discomfort in her tone, "I feel it too…"

"Ever since you come to us, you've been followed by mass of people, Master Haseo," Kaede explained, after scouting the passionate glares from numerous players around them.

"…And why is that?" Haseo wondered.

"Maybe it's because of me; my character design is unlike the others…," Aina said with her head lowered, slightly feel embarrassed.

Zelkova smiles, "Ovan specifically designed it for you, so it's no wonder!"

"Really…?" Aina slightly lift her head, face enlighten up a little.

Haseo smiles at Aina, "You should be proud of yourself, Aina."

Aina's cheeks are pink, but she stares at Haseo anyway, "…Thank you, Haseo."

Aina's blush infected Haseo as well, "Y-You're welcome."

The crowd is still encircling them, but Haseo and Aina were lost temporarily in their little world. Zelkova, on the other hand, is folding his arms and think deeply.

"What is it, Master Zelkova?" Kaede asked her master.

"Well, Kaede… I want to ask something to Haseo," Zelkova answered with a serious look.

"…About the virus cores?" Haseo asked first with a dead-fish's eyes.

"No, no," Zelkova corrected.

"What is it about?" Haseo asked again, while feel some chill on his back.

"Haseo, I've been wondering…," Zelkova started.

"**Yes?**" both Haseo and Aina asked in unison.

"…What is **THAT** behind you?" Zelkova finished his question, pointing to something behind Haseo.

Both Haseo and Aina turned their backs; only to discover… **a little girl!?**

"…," the little girl a bit shorter than Aina's height stood silently.

So that's why the players around were staring at them--- This little girl was following behind Haseo and Aina without either one of them noticed! The little girl has a long golden hair, beautiful purple eyes and soft pale skin. She is almost as pretty as Aina, so its turn the people around speechless and keep following. But maybe it's not just that…

Aina slowly approach the girl with a warm smile, "What is it, little friend?"

The little girl however, didn't reply, but sniffing at Aina instead. After a few seconds of question marks in people's faces (including Haseo), the little girl jumped and hugged Aina.

Aina felt shocked to the max, but try to stay calm, "…What's wrong? Do you need help?"

The little girl simply tighten her hug and say, "…**Mommy!**"

---

"…," Haseo was speechless.

"…," Zelkova didn't say a word.

"…," Kaede can't smile at the moment.

_***HUGE SCREAMS OF PEOPLE***_

"…Calm down, people," Kaede try to stop the crowd, but it was no avail.

Aina felt shocked even worse, but bravely asks, "M-Me, your m-mommy? It can't be…"

Haseo was ticked off, "What are you babbling about!? Don't pull a joke on us!"

"Haseo, don't be so harsh…," Aina complemented.

The little girl however, was staring and sniffing at Haseo, just like she did with Aina.

Haseo can't help but to put a quizzical face, "…What are you---!?"

In the speed of wind, the little girl hugged Haseo and say, "…**Daddy!**"

"…," now it's Aina who was speechless.

"…," Zelkova still didn't say a word.

"…," Kaede still can't smile at the moment.

_***EVEN MORE HUGE SCREAMS OF PEOPLE***_

"Holy---!"

"So the rumor was true!?"

"CC Corp indeed has added the child system!!"

"Unbelievable!!"

"But that was Haseo, right…?"

"No way…! The Terror of Death…!?"

"He married a little girl like that!?"

"To what I heard, he's still single!"

"Could it be a daughter out-of-marriage!?"

"S-Stupid! This is an online game, remember!?"

"But, if it is true…!"

"NO!!!! MASTER HASEO!!!!"

"LOVE!!!! EVEN WITHOUT A MARRIAGE, I---!!"

"SHUT UP, TRAIN DOG!! YOU'VE JUST BEEN PKED, REMEMBER!?"

"LOVE!!! I'M COMING---!"

"YOU DIDN'T HEAR A WORD I SAID!? _***SMACK***_"

"L-LOVE---! _***COUGH***_, _***THUD***_"

"Damn, this bad…!" Haseo grind his teeth; both complained and try to remove the little girl's grasp at the same time.

"Haseo, what should we do?" Aina asked; she is afraid and confused, as the people around is throwing suspicious glares at her and Haseo.

"Master Haseo! Ms. Aina! Please evacuate immediately!" Kaede said, while blocking the huge mass of players with her slim body like a brave samurai.

"Leave this to us!" Zelkova finally spoke, raised a thumb.

"…We've got no choice. Aina! Let's get out of here!" Haseo said.

Haseo quickly grabs Aina's hand and run towards the Chaos Gate, with the little girl still stuck on his hips. Somehow, they manage to escape the crowd and warp to other server.

---

**Δ Eternal City Mac Anu**

As soon as they warped in, the two immediately warped to the Mercenary District and entered the empty Raven guild. With Yata and Pi offline, no one will be there for the time being.

"Phew… We'll be safe here," Haseo panted, catching his breath.

"Yes, Haseo. It was exhausting," Aina panted too.

The little girl, however, still stuck on Haseo's hips.

"Get off me!" Haseo yelled, finally able to get the little girl a loose on her grip.

Haseo quickly steps back and shrug the little girl away. The little girl looked afraid, and then hugged Aina back.

"Mommy… Daddy is scary…," the little girl said with an innocent face.

Aina feel her heart is about to burst, but try to play along, "Ha--- Daddy was… tired."

Aina sit down; try to chat for a bit and do some patting with the little girl, all to soothe both herself and the little girl from the events earlier. Soon, the little girl fell asleep on Aina's lap. Now the trouble has calmed down, it's time for some good logic.

Haseo covered his face with his right hand, "Aina… What's going on here…?"

"The **Zephyr's Sacrament**… Maybe it will create a child to whoever touches it?" Aina said her hypothesis.

"That is crazy! I've never heard of such thing before," Haseo yelled angrily.

"Maybe this is a hidden quest, Haseo. From what I asked her, this little girl seemed to mistaken us as her parents, and it's up to us to deliver her back," Aina explained calmly.

Haseo laughed a bit, "You're so calm, Aina."

Aina smiles beautifully, "I'm just trying to help."

Haseo take a seat beside Aina, smiling back at her, "If that's the case, let's finish this hidden quest."

"Sure!" Aina smiled cheerfully, as if the trouble earlier has never happened.

Haseo take another look at the little girl, "Aina, what's this girl's name?"

"I have asked, but she said we haven't given her one yet," Aina answered.

Haseo wrinkles, "…Man."

Aina think for a bit, then speaks, "…Let's give her one, Haseo."

Ryou Misaki nearly fell off his chair, "…What!?"

Aina's eyes are filled with determination, "Until we find her real parents, we have to keep her happy. The only way is to pretend as her real parents. Besides, if she doesn't have a name, it'll be hard for us to find clues of her real parents--- especially if we have to ask her for it."

Haseo sighs, too tired to make an argument, "…Alright, you can name her."

Aina think deeply, "She was born because of the **Zephyr's Sacrament**… **Zephyr**…"

A few seconds later, Aina finally come up with something, "A wind of disaster… A girl of wind that blows trouble to all of us…"

With a reassuring smile, Aina proudly present the little girl's name to Haseo:

"I name her… **Zefie**."

-

_**To be continued…**_

**

* * *

*******

**---**

**Log 2:** Health and Body

**Description:** When Haseo, Bo and Aina were shopping together for the first time, Haseo unintentionally saw Aina bought some Asian Mangoes at the Kiosk. Haseo wondered if Aina like Mangoes or any other food in particular, so he sent a "Food" Greeting Card to her on the next day.

--

///

Sender: Haseo

Subject: -Greeting Card- **Food**

-

**-What's your favorite food?-**

///

--

Two days later, Haseo received a reply.

--

///

Sender: Aina

Subject: Re: Food

-

Sorry for the late reply. I like hot soup, mostly corn and beans.

They're tasted warm inside your mouth and body, while delicious in general.

Since soups are consists of mostly vegetables, they're healthy and I love them.

///

--

Haseo compose a reply as quick as possible.

--

///

Sender: Haseo

Subject: Me too

-

So you prefer vegetables than fruits, huh?

I like soups too, mostly only Miso soup and ramen soup though. LoL

///

--

Aina composed a reply an hour later--- (to be continued to **Log 3**)

--

*********

* * *

Ahh!! Chapter 2 of Volume 1 FINALLY done!! Aina is sweet and cute, right? I hope she was as sweet and cute in this chapter. Were you guys surprised of the little girl's appearance? I hope so! :3 Both Haseo and Aina are going to have it rough from now on XD

Thank you for your patronage in this story! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!


End file.
